


Punch Drunk on the Floor

by spookywoods



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Fanart, Flogging, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookywoods/pseuds/spookywoods
Summary: Draco finds a way to quiet Harry's tongue.[Drabble + Art]





	Punch Drunk on the Floor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsundanire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Tsun! I hope you have a wonderful day! Thank you for being such a positive force in fandom!

“Four,” Harry cried out.

The searing sting of Draco’s new flogger left him breathless, panting, craving more contact. He already felt torn in half. He didn’t think he could take any more but he couldn’t stand the thought of not receiving another blow. Arching back, he pressed his ass higher in the air, eager for the next crack of elk leather against his flesh.

“Your sudden reticence is refreshing, Potter. Where are your countless objections now? If I’d known this was the way to stop those irresistible lips from flapping about, I’d have put you on your knees years ago.” Harry could hear his smirk. “You like being on your knees for me, don’t you, Potter?”

Harry shook his head. “Draco...”

Draco leaned over him, the soft caress of his green silk robes came as a cool relief against Harry’s burning skin. Long, thin fingers wove their way through Harry’s sweat-soaked hair, gentle, soothing, a stark contrast to the quick and stinging touches of the flogger.

Tightening his grip on Harry’s sensitive hair, Draco roughly tugged Harry’s head back in a sudden pull, pressing his lips against Harry’s ear.

“You’ll refer to me as Dominus, Master, Sir, _God_ ,” Draco sucked Harry’s earlobe into his mouth. “Daddy, my Lord—”

“Lord Master Sparkly Dragon Pants,” Harry interrupted, pressing back and rocking his hips. Harry’s cock twitched. He needed more friction, more pain, more pleasure, _more._ “I’ll call you whatever the fuck you want, just fuck me already.”

Draco let him go and broke all their contact. “Your impatience and lack of respect will _not_ do.”

Before Harry could reply, Draco had swung the flogger again.

“Hnng,” Harry moaned. “...fi...five.”

“Don’t trouble yourself with picking one name over the others, _Harry,_ ” Draco whispered.

The smack against his skin made Harry clench. “Hnng!”

“Hmm? That didn’t sound like six.”

“Six,” Harry managed.

“Yes, I think by the time we reach ten you won’t know your own name, let alone mine.” 


End file.
